


Faith for Another Try

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, False Pregnancy, Found Child, Gen, Implied Skelepreg, Loss of Child, Other, Past Character Death, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Poor Hickory is going through a tragic loss, been so depressed, nothing can heal him. but he finds something that gives him another chance.





	Faith for Another Try

It's been a whole month now, supposed to be hearing cries of the new arrival and the soothing coo's of the overjoyed mother. But there was nothing but silence, darkness, and grieving. Poor Hickory is lying on his bed with no light's on hiding under the cover's been crying for hours until he couldn't even make a sound, he cried himself raw, clutching a picture of an ultrasound. he's like this because last Month, he lost the thing he already loved so much without even meeting them. 

His baby bone's, he recalled the day when he went into labor.

 

***

He was excited for them to arrive, his brother came in to help him out, when the time finally came his water break's and the brother's head for the hospital. Hour's later Hickory went through a hard birth, it actually almost killed him. Doctor's were able to save him and get the baby out in time, after it was out...it wasn't crying, wasn't moving at all. Ash and the doctor's all got into action and took the baby bone's to another room. Ash stayed with Hickory until he'll wake up.

When he did he sees the worried expression on his brother's face, half of the nurse's weren't here, where was his baby. "ugh...bro, what's going on?" Hickory breaks the silence, Ash darted his head right to Hickory not having the heart to say it but the doctor does it for him.

"I'm so sorry Hickory, but this became a difficult birth, you almost died, so we had to put you under to get the baby out...but, it wasn't crying when we got them out...were trying to help-" The door open's cutting the doctor off, a nurse was looking down on the floor she wasn't holding anything. Everyone begin's to panic. 

"Hickory, i'm...so sorry....they didn't make it." The nurse cover's her face with her hand's. Ash didn't dare to turn around, his shoulder's were stiff, when he did, he could not describe that face Hickory was making. He turned pale, socket's watering, weak body shaking like a leaf. Ash tried to hug him but Hickory push's him away.

"NO YOU'RE LYING, PLEASE THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO HOLD THEM, TELL ME IT'S A LIE!!!!" He tries to get out of bed but the doctor immediately grab's his arm's roughly and hold's him down. Hickory was too sore to keep up the struggle, Ash grab's his head and envelop's him into a tight hug. "Hickory please, we did our best, these thing's happen, i'm so sorry." The doctor knew sorry was not good enough.

Ash refused to let go of his big brother. Hickory doesn't struggle this time, just letting out all the cries. Hickory then cling's right to Ash.

"Bro, i can't say its gonna be okay it's not, i'm so sorry this had to happen...i wanted to be an uncle i was so proud of you for deciding to keep it." Ash tried to do something but it wasn't helping. Hickory just sobbed on his brother's chest. 

 

***

Now it's been a month since that day, Hickory was so down to begin with, he was refusing to leave his room, wasn't eating that much, and hasn't put down the ultrasound picture. Ash knock's on his bedroom door gently. "Hey bro, can i come in? i just wanna talk." Ash speak's through the door.

Hickory was about to respond, but his voice was sore from all that sobbing it hurt to make a sound. So he pat's the floor trying to make a sound. "Ugh....don't know what that mean's but i'll just go in tell me to leave if you want me too." Ash open's the door exposing the light from the hallway, hickory's eye's squint like he's a vampier, he hasn't seen any light since he locked himself in his room. 

"Hi bro, just wanted to see your alright now, and no i know you're not okay, i just want to say i...*gasp* Hickory, you look....terrible." Ash cover's his mouth. Hickory almost looked dead, he lifted his head trying to speak but his voice sounded to raw and broken.

"sorry, just....tired....but.....you can.....stay here." Hickory's voice was so raw like he hasn't used it in years. "Oh brother, i don't know what to say but i can say one thing...look, grieving for your baby won't bring them back, and its not your fault....these thing's happen a lot....but i'm happy your kid isn't suffering....well you wanna....go have dinner tonight or want me to bring it to you?" Hickory did agree on one thing, its true his baby isn't suffering, but they never got a chance to live, hell he never got a chance to hold them cuz they dust while in the other room trying to be saved. 

"n-no....i think i wanna....go out tonight for muffet's....just for tonight please?" Usually Ash would yell no, but after everything he's been through..."*sigh* alright...one condition, just don't be out past midnight...i want you to be safe...cuz i love you." Ash says "fair enough....i love you too bro." Ash gives his brother a pat on the back and Hickory get's off his now smelly bed, and head's out the door to the dark streets.

 

\------------------------------------

 

At was late at night the street's were fairly quiet, not a lot of cars, no annoying people out either trying to cell drug's or homeless people asking for money. City living can be hard, Hickory had his classic coat on, the fluffy hood covering his eye's to hide the redness still there, his face was still hot, but didn't care. 

 

After about 10 minute's of walking, Hickory walks past a small alley, he then hears something that made him stop in his track's, was it.....crying? 

Was his hearing playing trick's with him? He turn's in the direction to where he thought he heard it, he didn't hear anything now, probably just his imagination. He shrug's it off, turning back to the street, then he hears it again, a little louder this time. 

 

"is that....?" He slowly walks in the alley, it looks like a private area so he picks up speed a little incase if he get's caught, while he get's in the alley deeper the louder the crying came, it sounded like distress call's, his instincts were telling him to run, but was too scared so he speed walks, good thing for his long leg's he's a very fast walker. 

He stops to a dead end where dumper's were neatly installed, a few garbage bag's on the concrete ground, and graffiti on the brick walls. He look's around the cries happened again, they sounded like, they were coming from the dumpster!?

He was shaking, shoulder's stiffen, but he take's one step closer, and another, and another until his shaking hand's grab the lid of the dumpster and open's it. Revealing a tiny, baby bone's!

Hickory almost screams he covers his mouth, shaking trying not to cry, someone dumped a baby in here. He almost wanted to break something at that thought, who would even do this!?

Then the baby cries again breaking his trance, Hickory dive's right back in "oh no...you poor thing....shhhh...its....o-ok...i'm h-here" He speaks softly still hurt's to speak but the baby was a great distraction. He takes his hand's and slowly and as gently as possible lift's the baby bone's out of the dirty gross dumpster, when he got a better look a it he almost cried. It was naked, no diaper or any clothing protecting it, but noticed it was still covered in ecto fluid's and wet dirt water, it was just born and left to die in there like it was garbage!?

Hickory couldn't hold the tears threatening to spill, they just slip out of his socket's, the tears drop on its tiny skull, the cries were calming down, the baby tried to grab Hickory's chest. Hickory immediately reacted, he unzip's his hoodie and bring's the baby to his chest not caring for the dirty bone's. "T-there...feelin' warmer now?" The baby stopped crying and whined on his chest. finally feeling safe being in someone's arms. 

Hickory let out some sob's to try to calm down for the baby's sake. "*deep breath* okay....lil one....let's head home." Hickory leaves the alley with the baby in his arm's he uses his hoodie to hide them from any potential people, no one was nowhere near him thank the stars. 

he walks fast right back to his apartment. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

After the walk Hickory first goes in to the bathroom Ash fell asleep on the couch, Hickory turn's on the sink making sure the water is warm and gently put's them in. The baby made a sound of confusion. "its alright babybone's....just water...wanted to clean ya up....trying to get the...dumpster smell off ya." The baby calmed down and settled in the warmth of the water and Hickory's large hand's. The baby grabbed one of his finger's then suck's on it after god know's how long Hickory giggled. 

"Hehe...so cute." Hickory finish's getting the dumpster smell, and the ecto fluid's out of the babybone's fragile body, thank the star's Hickory didn't throw away the diaper's he had in his room for his supposed babybone's. After drying them up and finally putting a diaper on them. Hickory cradle's them in his arm's and sits on his bed. 

"*sigh* there ya looks so comfy now, glad to be outta the streets kiddo?" The baby just yawned is that what a yawning baby sounds like? Hickory wished he heard that before. 

Hickory caresses their skull feeling the soft bone's settle in his touch, was this what it felt like holding a baby? he would've felt that if his own baby survived. He then looks up to his window, did this happen to him for a reason? Hickory now started thinking about this and his own child. He never got a chance to hold them, he wished he did, but now this can be his next chance, to have a child.

 

"i don't care that your not my flesh and blood...i don't wanna take you somewhere else, i'll....let ya stay with me...if my bro will be okay with that." The baby then made an odd sound and started grabbing his chest trying to get something out of there. "Huh...what's wrong kiddo-oh." Hickory then realizes why, the baby must've didn't eat anything. Hickory now knows what to do, but will it work?

He never got to do it to his own child, his ecto-body including his boob's were still there cuz he was healing pretty slow, well he'll try, he kinda wanted to see what's it like. So he take's off his hoodie and shirt, exposing his burnt orange ecto boob's suddenly they felt kinda funny, then he looks down to see one starting to leak milk, was that normal? 

Without further ado he gently leads the abandoned baby bone's to his breast's The baby immediately lashed on, suckling hard, defiantly their first meal after who know's how long they were in the streets. 

It felt weird, then kinda nice, his boob's felt lighter and more comfortable. Hickory wished he could do this before, he kept thinking about his last child. "*sigh* i'm so sorry i never got to meet ya my child...but i think i can move on now...i promise that i'll raise this one right." He spoke to his first born.

After the baby was done feeding they let go of his nipple and cooed noises that almost sounded like...a thank you? 

"are ya..thanking me?" The baby than grabbed his hand trying to bite it like an angry dog suddenly got some piss and vinegar. "wow...you're a fiesty lil one aren't ya hehe." 

Hickory won't deny it he made up his mind...he's keeping this child. Hickory felt tired, it was past midnight, The baby fell asleep.

"Heh, i'm tired too, let's get some shut eye." Hickory lift's the cover and climbs to bed, deciding to let the baby bone's sleep with him tonight he now finally has a use for the nursery he had in a corner of his room. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

It was morning, Ash woke up from sleeping on the couch, he groan's forgetting to see if Hickory is home like he promised. He sloppily gets on his little leg's walking to Hickory's bedroom, He was just about to knock but he hear's....a giggle? and something else?...... Ash then feels chills run up his spine and give's a quick knock. Hickory, are you alright?" Ash sounded worried and confused.

Hickory jumped for a split second then calm's down and lets out a small laugh. "oh i'm fine come in there's someone i want ya to meet." 

Ash gives a puzzled look he immediately opens the door Hickory was sitting on his bed holding...a baby bone's!? 

Ash was still as a statue, eye's widened, jaw dropped so low it looked like it was gonna fall off. He was like that for 5 solid minute's then Hickory lets' out a whistle. 

Ash snap's out of it getting dizzy "ugh...what....the fuck....happened?" "Ash watch your language!" Hickory half yells the new baby makes a soft sound. Ash almost faints "Seriously...explain this!"

Hickory didn't wanna recall but has too "when i was walking down the street's, i heard crying, this lil one...was in a dumpster, it was just born, cuz it still had ecto fluid's on their bone's....i just had to do it." 

Ash then expresses a sad look feeling bad for the lil baby, Ash come's closer, petting Hickory's head, and knelling down to the baby in his arm's and give's feathery touch's to the tiny skull, the baby lean's on Ash's touch. Ash tries not to scream.

"heh, i think they like you bro." Hickory says Ash so lost on words. "I.....just.....can't believe....this....*sigh* this can be your chance bro."

Hickory gives a soft smile "y-yeah...can the stay?" Ash didn't hesitate at all "I can finally be an uncle...even if its not biologically, yes they can stay." Hickory felt weight leave his shoulders he gives his most genuine smile Ash has ever seen. He sure missed seeing Hickory so happy. 

"Ash....i....thank you....c'mere bro." Hickory gently shift's the baby in one arm and opens his now free arm Ash dives right in wrapping his arm's around Hickory's side. 

 

The family feel whole once again, the found baby bone's can finally have a second chance in life, Hickory can finally fill that empty void in his soul and Ash can finally be an Uncle.


End file.
